Traditional shelving storage does not readily accommodate large, bulky, or odd-shaped pieces of equipment. Objects such as backpacks, sleeping bags, saddles, helmets, etc., require more floor and shelf space than is available in most residences. Round items such as basketballs, softballs, footballs, etc., easily roll off shelves unless they are stored inside an additional container. Bicylces, skis, bats, etc., are too bulky to fit onto a shelf or store efficiently in a small space in a manner that allows them to be easily retrieved for use.
Tenants of condominiums, apartments, and offices are afforded little, if any, garage or storage space for equipment of the type described above. Adding additional shelves or conventional storage structures involves alterations to the dwelling that may not be permitted by the owner. Outdoor storage that is unprotected is not feasible because of possible damage from the weather or loss of the equipment by theft.
Thus, there is a need for storage structures designed to store large, bulky, and odd-shaped pieces of equipment, particularly such storage structures that can be installed without alteration of the dwelling that is to house the storage structure. The invention is intended to fill this need.